Dancing Phantom
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: A request from sat8926 after I wrote Dancing Genius. They wanted a similar story but with Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf. Hope you guys like it!


**The original request from my dear reviewer and reader.**

Brin hated when Tinya gave him the 'sad eyes'. If he didn't know better he would have believed that she had a bit of canine DNA in her as well.

"Fine," he grumbled, letting the squeeling girl take his paw and pull him out onto the floor with hundreds of other people. Trina and Brainy were still sitting at the table or he would have choked them on the dance floor. Brin shot a glared at them and Trina just laughed as Tinya pulled him deeper into the throng of hot dancing bodies.

"I can't believe you actually drug me out here," Brin shouted to Tinya as she looked for the ideal dance spot.

"Oh quit being such a baby," Tinya said finally stopping and smiling up at him, "It'll be fun."

"Feh, depends on your definition of fun," Brin growled. It was then he realized Tinya had disappeared in the throng of people. "Tinya?" he called searching for her scent in the plethora presented to his nose with all the sweaty bodies in the club.

"Tin!" he called. She had vanished.

000

Tinya had wondered off and it took her a moment to realize that Brin hadn't followed as closely as she had at first believed.

"Brin?"

She spun around and noticed that she couldn't see her boyfriend anywhere.

"Brin!"

"Tinya?" she heard her name called…but it wasn't by Brin.

"Tinya Wazzo?" she turned and looked at one of her former friends on Bgtzl.

"Kyork?" she said a little lost.

"Yeah!" he laughed pulling her into a hug, "I heard you joined the Legion of Superheroes?"

"Y-yeah, when did you get here?" the girl asked.

"I go to college here started this semester," he said. As soon as he said it a new song started up. "Hey Tin wanna catch this dance and catch up on the times?"

"I really need to catch up with my boyfriend."

"Hey if he was a good date he wouldn't have lost you in the first place," Kyork said. Tinya opened her mouth in protest but Kyork grabbed her hand, "Come on Tin, just one dance."

"Uhh," he didn't give her a chance to protest as he pulled her onto the dance floor.

"So what is it like being a superhero," he asked, "You must have so many awesome adventures. It sure keeps you in shape." Tinya sensed this was a pass.

"I mentioned I had a boyfriend didn't I?" she said, "He's in the Legion, too."

"But he isn't here with you," Kyork smirked.

"Because you drug me away," Tinya said quickly getting fed up and pulling away.

"I was just trying to dance with an old friend," he said.

"Yeah well it doesn't appear that the lady wants to dance with you," came a gruff voice from behind Tinya, a large furry arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her into a hard chest.

"Kyork may I introduce you to my boyfriend, Brin Londo from Zuun. Brin this is an old friend of mine Kyork Darkan from Bgtzl," Tinya said formally with a wicked little smirk. With a sense of pride she noticed Kyork pale a little and step back.

"Um n-nice to meet you," he muttered.

"Yeah, same here. Step off my girlfriend," Brin growled. Tinya smiled and wrapped an arm around him as he hugged her closer into him.

"Come on, Tin, I owe you a dance," the half lupine teen said pulling her away.

"That was really brave of you, Brin. Thanks," she said hugging him.

"It was just what a good boyfriend does," he said. "Don't I owe you a dance?" he asked. She smiled and turned to him.

"Then let's dance," she smiled, her body starting to shift with the beat of the song. Brin gave a smile and they started dancing to the new-age pop song. They weren't as smooth and flawless as Querl and Trina but they were so having so much fun and were together.

She seemed so tiny compared to him and he realized that it was one of the reasons he loved her so much. Another is because of how strong she is despite her tiny size. She uses her phasing so effectively that it was amazing and surprised Brin every time he saw it.

"Tin, I love you," he whispered as their dance slowed and he placed his hands on her hips.

"I love you, too, Brin," she whispered, placing her hands on his wrists. He pulled her close and hugged her.

"I am sorry that I am so gruff sometimes. I really do care about you," he whispered as she led him back to their table. Trina had a soft smile on her face as her friends made their way back.

"That is so sweet," Imra cooed.

"Yeah," Trina agreed. She looked back at the Saturn telepath, "You and Garth are next." Tinya and Brin made it back in time to hear it and laugh at the thought. Tinya winked at her friend.

"Have fun out there."

**Sorry it took so long sat8926 but here it is. I hope you like it :D**


End file.
